The PI has conducted research in the field of delinquency and criminality for a number of years, with her most recent research focusing on the intergenerational transmission of violence. This research continues a longterm effort to disentangle the childhood antecedents of adult disorders. The specific aims of the proposed research are: (1) to examine the hypothesis that childhood victimization is a significant risk factor for the development of alcohol problems and/or alcohol abuse; (2) to describe the extent of alcohol problems, including age of onset, duration, frequency, and magnitude, in a large sample of abused and neglected children and a matched control group; (3) to assess whether alcohol problems (alcohol problem behavior or alcohol abuse) are part of a general behavior problem syndrome or whether there is specificity in risk for alcohol abuse and alcoholism associated with a history of child abuse and/or neglect; (4) to examine the extent to which protective factors mediate alcohol related outcomes; and (5) to examine the effect of parental alcohol problems on a large sample of abused and neglected children and controls. This proposal is for funding to conduct analyses of two data sets which will be combined. Using a prospective cohorts design, Phase I focused on official criminal histories for 1,575 abuse and neglected and control group subjects, including information on alcohol related arrests. Phase II includes extensive self-reported information across a number of domains of functioning (including alcohol use and abuse) for a subsample of approximately 700 of the original abused and neglected and control group subjects. These analyses will contribute to further understanding of childhood antecedents of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. Ultimately, this work will provide information about characteristics and/or environmental factors associated with the development of alcohol problems in these children. Such knowledge may ultimately lead to the development of more effective treatment programs and prevention strategies aimed at reducing the likelihood of further transmission of alcohol abuse and problem drinking.